Melt the Ice, Cool the Heat
by Fell the Lone Black Wolf
Summary: Not going to be a big story, more like a 2-3 shot. takes the POV of my OC as he is put into the story and how I'd like it to go with him in it. M for language, maybe a lemon at the very end.


**Howdy yall, Fell here, this idea just came to me while i was heading to work when the Let it Go song just popped in my head and wouldn't go away. this led to me getting the song, then the movie, and then looking at Frozen Fanfics. So thus i made my own with my on OC. Don't expect too much from this as i don't plan on making it that long, just a few chapters. it probably won't even reach 10K, but its nice for a little car ride. so just sit back and enjoy.**

Original Character Bio

Name: Auron of Cliestron

Height: 5'11 ft

Hair color: Red with Orange and blonde streaks

Eye color: Forest green

Skin tone: Sun tanned

Hair style: Upper back in length and spiked back. (Imagine Axel from Kingdom Hearts)

Small Back story: Comes from one of the smaller kingdoms and is the 5th of 7 children. Kingdom is a small trade partner on the other side of the north mountain. Born with elemental powers (secret ;p).

A beautiful summer day greeted the towns folk of Arendelle as a special event was soon to take place. The gates of Arendelle Castle were to be opened for the people from all the surrounding kingdoms to come witness the coronation of princess Elsa. Ships from all around docked and unloaded their passengers.

"ALL ASHORE!"

"Welcome to Arendelle! Watch your step please, the gates will be opening soon."

towns people and foreign dukes and princes began making their way towards the still closed gate, waiting to be opened. kids could be heard complaining about the dress coats, small & mischievous dukes plotting in their heads, and other dukes spouting their compliments of the princess' beauty. Yet one lone princess walked at a slow and leisurely pace as he hung back in the pressing crowd. His blood red hair spiked back with orange and yellow highlights stood out amoung the crowd, unwilling to be styled any different. He wore a pair of black slacks, a white button-up dress shirt, a red tie, and a tailcoat with red and gold trimmings. His forest green eyes were clouded with unease, always glancing about as if expecting something to go wrong. Beside him, his personal butler walked with him, dressed in similar colors and his white hair neatly combed back.

"Prince Auron, you should really loosen up. All the stress will do you no good. Back in my day, Princes walked about with an air of royalty and supremacy. You, on the other hand walk like you don't have a care in the world of what goes on around you. You'll never get the throne with that type of attitude," his butler said, hands behind his back and head held high, glancing slightly to his charge.

"Ao, no one care about the old days anymore. War time is gone and past. And all this royalty and supremacy air your nagging about is just a nicer way of saying you have a flag pole shoved up your ass. And like I keep reminding you, I care not for the throne or being a king. I just want to live a peaceful life," the prince said, sighing as the butler seemed to not hear him, fantasizing about the praise and respect he would get if his prince was named king. _Fantasies will remain just that, Ao. Sorry to __disappoint_, Auron thought, smiling to himself. Ao really was an amazing butler, just a bit to demanding at times.

Auron and Au made their way to the grand hall where all important figures would sit and view the coronation. The seats were starting to fill up as he decided to sit somewhere in the middle. The queen-to-be soon arrived, followed by the younger princess and proceeded to stand in front of the preacher. As she passed, Auron caught a glimpse of her face and only one thought crossed his mind. _Beautiful_, was all he could think, but there was something else he caught: Fear. And not the fear of what most people are afraid of when becoming a king or queen, he's seen enough coronations to tell the difference. This is more along the lines of being afraid of hurting someone. He should know, he shares that same feeling. But he could not do anything now, as he watched Princess Elsa and the Preacher beginning the coronation. He did notice, however, the hesitation to take off her gloves and the small amount of ice that formed on the ball and scepter where her hands touched. She seemed all too eager to get the gloves back on when the Preacher finished and turned around with a nervous smile. He would stow that information away for now. All he could do was proceed to the ball room like everyone else.

...

As Prince Hans stole Princess Anna away, Auron was going over the seen that just played out as he leaned on the wall. _Why is she shutting her out like that? She didn't mean anything harmful, she was only making a small wish. Ugh, this is giving me a headache. Anymore and I may lose what control I have left over myself. God, if Lose it here, I may just end my life out of shame and guilt. *sigh* maybe I should just dance the night off, better than just lounging against this wall. Hell, even Ao has gotten himself a partner, Mei Terumi of some kingdom whose fish is a high commodity I believe._ Auron just sighs again. As he looks around, no one in particular catches his eyes, though he does see the small Duke of Weselton making his way to the Queen yet again, more than likely to press her for information. Deciding to try and save the queen from the old weasel, he beats him to her, cutting the duke off as he was about to ask for a dance.

"May this humble princess ask this Queen for a dance?" Auron asked, causing the Duke to steam as he was brushed aside. The queen however denied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance."

"Ah, but I insist, as you should have the pleasure of at least one dance this evening." Again, Auron tried, this time secretly glancing to his left at the Duke, who was impatiently waiting for the prince to move along. The queen, catching the subtle hint, was still a bit hesitant.

"I don't know, I don't dance very well."

"Then let me lead, your Majesty," Auron offered, Hand outstretched for her to take.

"...Very well." Elsa complied, and with that Auron led her to the dance floor, leaving behind an infuriated weasel of a Duke to glare at his back and plot some more.

On the dance floor Auron didn't believe Elsa for a second when she said she didn't know how to dance. She seemed to know where to step at just the right time and move her body in fluid motions. Auron was tranced as he watched her glide around him as he supposedly "led" their dance, when in reality he just followed her lead. _Damn, if I'd a known she was this great of a dancer I would have asked her as soon as I got the chance. The way her body moves, the way that dress clings to her figure, the way the... mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter._ As he was thinking this, a small blush tinted his cheeks that he passed off as it getting hot in there. The song had just ended small talk was able to be made.

"So congratulations on being made queen. Overwhelming, isn't it."

"Yes it is, and thank you for the escape from the Duke. I don't know if I could have evaded him a second time." Elsa said with a small smile.

"Please don't mention it, I know you didn't want to deal with him so how could I deny a damsel in distress?" Auron asked, flashing a small, playful grin. It soon fell however as he once again saw her clouded eyes. He saw her building fear and it was bugging him greatly.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong? you look a bit frightened. Is there anything I can help you with?" Auron asked, concern laced in his voice. Anna looked up at him, debating on something. In the end she just turned her head, avoiding his gaze.

"There's nothing wrong..."

"Auron, of Cleistron, your Majesty."

"There is nothing wrong, Auron, and thank you for this dance, but I must return and greet the nobles." Elsa turned and began walking away until Auron took her hand again.

"Your Majesty, Elsa... please, if you need to talk to anyone, I'll be here to listen. I do not like seeing my queen so troubled." Auron said, trying to offer her comfort. Queen Elsa just nodded and returned to where she stood before, a fake mile masking her inner emotions. But Auron saw through it, waiting for his time to act. Currently though, he was making his way towards the front door to take a small walk around thecastle yards to clear his head and regain control of his body. It was as the door closed that Princess Anna and Prince Hans had returned, Anna leading Hans through the crowd and to her sister.

"Elsa!, I mean, Queen. Me again, um, may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty."

"We would like... Uh, your blessing... Of our marriage." They both said, ending with a lovey-dovey pose.

And thats when everything started to unfold into chaos.

...

Auron just made his way through one of the side doors when he heard the clamor of greetings to the Queen. But that soon turned into gasps of shock as she backed up to the fountain and accidentally froze the water. Auron saw all of this and was about to act on his instinct and run to Elsa when the Duke of Weselton appeared in the front doorway with his two guards, ordering the people to stop her. Trying to get away and warning them to stay back, Elsa accidentally shot of a blast of ice that exploded at the Duke's feet. Immediately after, he started screaming monster, causing Elsa to try and find a way to escape. She saw an opening through the crowd of frightened townsfolk and pushed her way through until she reached a door that led out of the castle walls and to the fjord. Auron, seeing her run away, followed behind Hans and Anna as they chased her. AS he made it through the walls, he witnessed Elsa running along the water as it froze over with each step she took, eventually covering the whole fjord. He stepped aside as Hans led Anna back to the courtyard, but as soon as they were back behind the walls, Auron started running after her. But with each step he took, steam began to rise out of the puddle of water he made.


End file.
